This Application relates to a quick lock for connecting a towing vehicle to a towed vehicle.
In the prior art, a number of different types of connections are utilized to connect a towing vehicle such as a truck or car to a towed vehicle such as a trailer.
In particular, one type of trailer hitch includes a very complex arrangement of linkages that allows relative movement of the trailer and car. This type of connection typically utilizes bars which move into a pair of spaced lock openings on the other of the vehicles. Typically, the bars are formed on the driving vehicle, and the locking structure is formed on the towed vehicle. In the prior art, bolts are turned by a wrench to tighten the locking structure on the bars once the bars have been moved into the opening on the locking structure. While this structure provides a solid connection, it is somewhat cumbersome and time consuming to connect the two.
Other examples of towed vehicles include the vehicles utilized for pulling luggage carts or airplanes at airports. Again, a pair of opposed bars are moved into openings on the other of the vehicles and bolts must then be turned by a wrench to secure the two together.
It would be desirable to devise a simplified method of attaching a towing vehicle to a towed vehicle.